Capsula
by gxgnn
Summary: Jika kau memang anti-sosial dan tidak suka dengan keberadaan orang lain, maka tinggal ubah statusku menjadi 'bukan' orang lain. Mudahkan ?


**-PROLOG-**

[ **WARNING!** Untuk pembuka ini mungkin memiliki rating PG-17 karena mengandung sedikit simbol-simbol seksualitas (meski hanya sedikit), tapi jika kamu memang tidak suka hal seperti itu, bisa langsung meloncat sesi ini dan langsung ke cerita]

Seoul, 05 Maret 2016

Yein berjalan keluar dari bathtub penuh buih, mencoba membasuh sedikit sisa-sisa sabun yang ada di tubuhnya dengan butiran-butiran air hangat yang terpancar dari shower, hingga beberapa menit kemudian ia segera berpaling untuk mengenakan baju mandi putih yang tergantung indah di sudut kamar mandi. Ia lalu melangkahkan kakinya santai ke meja rias kecil yang berada di dekat pintu, membuka laci lalu mengambil sebotol parfum citrus yang selanjutnya ia semprotkan ke beberapa bagian tubuhnya.

Brakkkk!

Yein terdiam, ia langsung menatap ke arah pintu dimana suara itu berasal.

" Ahh ahh~ aahh ahh aahh~ ayahh~ hentikannhh~ ku mohonhhh ngghhh~ ",

Suara seorang gadis kecil meminta pengampunan terdengar samar-samar di telinga membuat tubuh Yein _tremor_ mendadak, ia bahkan melepaskan botol parfum citrus itu hingga serpihan-serpihan kacanya berhamburan di keramik kamar mandi.

" Hentikan katamu ? bukankah kau merasa nikmat juga sekarang hahh ? Cukup diam dan rasakan saja, ngghhh ahh~ " Suara lain terdengar, suara berat nan keras yang sepertinya berasal dari mulut seorang pria paruh baya berumur sekitar 40-an.

Setitik cairan khas keluar dari kedua sudut mata Yein, ia lalu secara perlahan berjalan ke arah pintu, ia seakan tak peduli dengan hal lain bahkan kaki yang sudah tersayat-sayat oleh serpihan kaca botol parfum yang jatuh tadi pun tak dirasakannya sama sekali. Ia terus berjalan sempoyongan sambil menahan _tremor_ di tangannya yang semakin menjadi-jadi hingga tubuh itu tiba-tiba saja jatuh tersungkur karena sang kaki tak mampu lagi menahan beban tubuhnya yang tak seimbang.

" Aaaaahhh aayyaahh ngghh ahh~ "

" Ya bagus, aahhh~ terus seperti itu, bagusshhh ngghh "

Suara itu semakin terdengar jelas ditelinga membuat Yein semakin gelisah, ketakutan yang kuat terlihat jelas disorot matanya. _Tremor_ di sekujur tubuhnya pun juga ikut menjadi-jadi, bahkan air mata yang tak terkontrol sudah mengalir deras di pipi indahnya. Ia bahkan berusaha menggigit ibu jarinya hingga berdarah-darah, mencoba mengalihkan rasa takut ke rasa sakit yang ia rasakan tapi itu tak berhasil, saraf-sarafnya sudah terlanjur takut dan gelisah, Yein tahu pria paruh baya itu akan segera masuk ke kamar mandinya, tapi ia tak bisa melakukan apapun, tubuhnya terasa berkali-kali lipat lebih berat dari biasanya.

Keadaan Yein sekarang bahkan tidak lebih baik dari keadaan mencit putih jika disuntikkan dengan cairan pilokarpin atau epinefrin. Terlihat kacau, kaki dan tangan yang sudah berdarah-darah, _tremor_ disekujur tubuh, kemana perginya ke-anggunan Yein tadi ? entahlah, mungkin sudah pergi bersama sisa-sisa air yang masih sempat menetes di shower.

-Capsula-

gxgnn present

Jeon Jungkook (BTS), Jung Yein (Lovelyz)

 **Genre:** Medis!AU, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Angst | **Rating:** PG-15| **Length:** Chaptered | **Warning:** Cross-Posting, Tissue Warning(gagal!)

.

.

 _You weren't just a star to me, you were my whole damn sky!_

 _._

 _._

Chapter 1

" Who Are You? "

Seoul, 05 Maret 2016

Suara gaduh di kelas sudah tak terdengar lagi, semua siswa sudah sibuk dengan soal mereka masing-masing membuat kini mata pensil dan pulpen lah yang terus menggema menguasai teritori ruangan berbentuk kubus itu.

" Jangan sekali-kali menyontek, ibu akan langsung mengambil kertas jawaban kalian jika ketahuan. Mengerti ? ",

" Ne~ ", suara-suara malas terdengar menyahuti perkataan seorang wanita kepala 3 yang sedang mengawasi jalannya ujian, semua siswa itu bahkan sudah mengumpat dalam hati. Walau mereka mau, tapi sebenarnya mereka takkan bisa menyontek. Pertama, Mingyu si juara 2 bukanlah orang ramah yang akan memberikan jawaban ujiannya pada semua orang, kedua, Jiyeon si juara 3 memang orang yang cukup baik, tapi ia bukanlah sosok orang yang cukup berani untuk memberikan jawabannya, bukan pelit, hanya saja ia selalu takut ketahuan guru, dan yang terakhir karena sang juara 1 mereka, satu-satunya orang yang rela memberikan 90% jawaban yang sudah pasti benar kepada seluruh kelas tanpa ragu-ragu sedikit pun sedang tidak hadir hari ini. Pikirkanlah seberapa menderitanya mereka hari ini.

Di saat keheningan terus berlanjut, suara ketukan di pintu -yangsengajaditutuprapat- terdengar sekilas membuat sang _seonsaengnim_ langsung saja mempersilahkan sang pengetuk pintu masuk, dan ketika sosok itu terlihat, secerca harapan mulai tumbuh di wajah siswa lain, bagaikan ada pelangi yang tiba-tiba muncul di langit, yang datang adalah si juara 1, Jung Yein.

" Eh ? Yein-ah, kau terlambat ? Kau terlihat tidak baik-baik saja, kau sakit ? ", respon sang guru yang langsung membombardir Yein dengan berbagai pertanyaannya,

" Ne _ssaem._ Aku sedikit lambat karena harus mengurus luka di kaki ku ini ", ucap Yein sambil sedikit memperlihatkan kedua telapak kakinya yang diperban dan menyebabkan ia harus memakai sendal, dengan kondisi seperti itu pasti akan sangat sulit berjalan.

" Ada apa dengan kakimu itu ?, jika kau kurang sehat kau tidak perlu datang Yein-ah "

" Tak apa _ssaem_. Aku baik-baik saja, hanya tidak sengaja menginjak serpihan kaca yang jatuh "

" Oo, lain kali hati-hati ya Yein. Kalau begitu, ini ambil soalnya "

Yein pun dengan segera mengambil soal lalu duduk di tempatnya. Ia sadar kalau sekarang hampir semua siswa/i di sini sedang menatapnya dan ia tahu kenapa mereka menatapnya. Yein mengeluarkan beberapa alat tulis lalu mengerjakan soal itu meski sebelumnya ia sempat menatap Jiyeon yang juga sudah lebih dulu terus memperhatikannya dari tadi, tapi itu bukan untuk meminta jawaban, tatapan Jiyeon padanya lebih seperti ia sedang mengatakan 'Kau kenapa? Kau baik-baik saja?' secara tersirat dan Yein tak mau terlalu peduli dengan 'mantan' teman semasa kecilnya itu.

" Waktunya masih lama, sekitar 1 jam lagi. Jadi tidak perlu khawatir ya Yein ",

" Ne "

Yein mulai fokus pada soal yang baru dipegangnya dan kelas kembali hening, meski semua keheningan itu lagi-lagi harus pecah karena cairan merah yang tiba-tiba keluar dari hidung yein.

" Yein ? hidungmu berdarah ",

Yein langsung menutup hidungnya dan sedikit mengangkat kepalanya, " Maaf _ssaem_ , aku ke toilet sebentar ", dan tanpa _babibu_ lagi gadis itu langsung berlari keluar menuju toilet.

Gadis itu menghembuskan nafasnya berat, masih sambil membersihkan sisa-sisa darah yang ada dengan cipratan-cipratan air yang mengali dari kran. Yein menutup matanya sejenak, mencoba mencari sedikit ketenangan sampai tiba-tiba ia merasa ubun-ubun nya basah. Tunggu, kenapa bisa ? Ia segera membuka kembali matanya dan mendapati sosok jiyeon berdiri di sampingnya.

" Aa, jangan salah paham. Aku hanya datang karena _ssaem_ memanggilmu, kau sudah cukup lama meninggalkan kelas, lalu... Katanya kau bisa pergi saja ke UKS jika kau benar-benar merasa sakit. Itu saja " Jiyeon pun segera berbalik dan hendak melangkahkan kakinya keluar.

" Kemarin dia mengirimi ku email. Kim Wonhoo. Aku harap kau takkan mengatakan apapun jika dia juga mengirimu email " Jiyeon menghentikan langkahnya untuk sekedar mendengar apa yang dikatakan Yein barusan,

' _Dia selalu mengirimkan ku email yang sama, dan aku juga selalu melakukan kebohongan yang sama. Tapi mau sampai kapan kau ingin aku melakukan hal itu, Jung Yein ? '_ gumam Jiyeon yang diikuti oleh langkah kakinya yang kembali terdengar.

Kelas sudah berakhir dan bel istirahat juga sudah berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu. Bukan kantin, tapi Yein memilih UKS sebagai tempat tujuannya. Untuk saat ini, untuk keadaan yang tidak stabil seperti saat ini, Yein rasa UKS adalah tempat sunyi terbaik yang bisa ia jadikan persembunyian diwatu senggang ini.

Yein perlahan membuka pintu tempat siswa-siswa yang sedang sakit itu perlahan, ia tak melihat ada suster penjaga, mungkin sedang pergi istirahat ? Entahlah dan Yein tak ingin peduli, malah bagus jika tak ada siapa-siapa di tempat itu menurutnya. Gadis itu segera memasuki bilik paling ujung, menutup kembali tirainya dan memposisikan tubuhnya senyaman mungkin. Terlalu banyak hal buruk terjadi untuk mengawali harinya pagi ini, setidaknya ia butuh sedikit istirahat.

Awalnya terasa damai, Yein menutup kedua matanya dan berusaha untuk bisa tidur walau hanya setengah jam saja, sampai kemudian ada suara bising yang sedikit mengganggu.

" Carroline bukannya ingin bersifat sok kuat atau sok tak peduli pada James. Niat untuk mencampakkan pria itu tak sedikitpun ada di hatinya. Ia hanya sadar kalau ia tak cukup sempurna untuk mendampingi pria itu selamanya. Dialah yang malah merasa telah tercampakkan oleh dirinya sendiri. Ia menyukai James, tapi ia tak bisa mengatakan apapun. Dari semua kata yang sudah membendung di hati, hanya kata maaflah yang bisa ia ucapkan, satu kata yang bahkan tak ingin ia katakan pada saat itu. "

Ingin rasanya Yein segera melabrak orang itu, memangnya siapa yang mengizinkan seseorang membaca novel dengan suara kuat di dalam UKS ? Memangnya tempat ini ruang baca ? Bahkan walaupun tempat ini adalah ruang baca, seseorang tak seharusnya bicara sekeras itu hanya untuk membaca novel.

" Carroline bisa melihat dengan jelas raut wajah James yang terpukul. Ia tak ingin menyakiti pria ini, tapi jika ia menerima lamaran itu, maka James akan merasa jauh lebih sakit lagi nantinya. Untuk saat ini, biarkanlah semuanya berlalu. Bahkan seekor burung kecil yang kehilangan induknya tetap bisa terbang bebas suatu saat nanti bukan ? Tapi tetap saja James tak bisa menerima semua ini, ia lalu berkata pada Carroline 'Jika kau tak mau, maka aku yang akan memaksamu agar kau bisa berada di sisiku selamanya' "

Yein hanya diam, niat untuk melabrak orang itu hilang sudah. Yein tahu novel yang dibaca keras oleh pria itu. Jika disuruh, ia bahkan bisa mengatakan tiap kata yang tertulis di buku itu tanpa membacanya. Sebuah novel lama berjudul Secret Journey yang sudah ia baca sejak ia berumur 8 tahun.

Tunggu sebentar, Secret Journey ? Pikiran Yein sedikit melayang. Satu hal yang rasanya tidak mungkin terjadi muncul dipikirannya. Dengan sekejap gadis itu pun langsung membuka tirai yang membatasi dirinya dengan pria pembaca novel.

Srekk~

" Eh, maaf " hanya satu kata yang sontan keluar dari mulut gadis itu bersama raut wajah yang terlihat sedikit kecewa, sepertinya pria itu bukan orang yang muncul di benak Yein beberapa saat yang lalu.

" Apa aku mengganggumu ? Aku kira tidak ada orang. Maaf " Pria itu balik meminta maaf pada Yein, ya Yein baru sadar kalau memang yang harus minta maaf adalah orang itu dan bukan dia.

" Tak apa. Lanjutkan saja " satu ultimatum yang diberikan Yein membuat pria itu mengangguk sejenak dan membuat Yein langsung menutup kembali tirai itu.

" _Memangnya apa yang aku harapkan ? Dia tak mungkin ada di sini kan ? "_

Yein berjalan malas ke kelasnya. Bel pulang sudah terdengar beberapa saat yang lalu dan satu hal yang sangat menjengkelkan adalah fakta bahwa sang bibi tadi menelponnya dan mengatakan bahwa ada rapat mendadak di kantor, jadi ia tak bisa datang menjemput Yein dan dengan amat sangat terpaksa Yein harus pulang dengan bus umum.

Sekilas sudah tak terlihat siapa pun di kelas, sampai Yein menyadari kehadiran seorang pria bantet yang sedang duduk di tempat duduknya. Yein menarik nafasnya pelan. 'Mau apa lagi dia ?' begitu pikirnya.

" Akhirnya kau datang juga, aku tahu kalau kau akan datang disaat-saat seperti ini " sejenak, Yein mengerutkan keningnya, otaknya memang tidak biasa lambat seperti ini, tapi entah kenapa saat ini gadis itu benar-benar tak bisa mengerti dengan perkataan Jimin barusan.

" Maaf sunbae, tapi aku harus pulang sekarang, permisi " Yein dengan cepat mengambil tas yang sudah Jimin letakkan di atas meja dan segera melangkah pergi tapi dengan cepat juga pria itu meraih tangan Yein dan Yein langsung menarik tangannya kembali dengan kuat.

" Bicara sebentar denganku "

" Sunbae-nim. Aku rasa semuanya sudah jelas dan tak ada lagi yang bisa aku bicarakan denganmu "

" Kau bilang sudah jelas ? Katakan padaku, apanya yang jelas ? " nada suara Jimin sedikit meninggi membuat Jungkook rasanya ingin segera masuk untuk menarik Yein keluar. Ya, Jungkook sudah dari tadi berdiri di luar kelas dan menguping pembicaraan itu.

" Semuanya. Semuanya sudah sangat jelas, sunbae "

" Tunggu, aku diputuskan karena aku hanya berusaha untuk menciummu dan kau bahkan sudah melebih-lebihkannya dengan mengatakan aku berbuat mesum padamu, apanya yang jelas dari semua itu ? "

" SUNBAE ! ! Pertama, berusaha mencium seseorang itu sudah jelas adalah tindakan mesum, dan Kedua, aku tidak suka dengan segala perbuatanmu itu. Sudah jelaskan ? " Yein segera pergi keluar dengan cepat, Jungkook pun mengikuti jejak Yein yang sudah sedikit berlari hingga akhirnya ia berhenti dan duduk di sebuah kursi koridor sekolah. Koridor itu sudah sepi, Jungkook bahkan bisa merasakan hanya ada kehadiran mereka di tempat itu.

Yein duduk sambil menepuk-nepuk dadanya, nafasnya terasa tersenggal-senggal, ia bahkan sudah sedikit gemetaran dan berkeringat dingin. Dengan tangan gemetarannya, ia mencoba meraih sesuatu di tas, obat ? Setidaknya itulah yang dapat dilihat Jungkook dari kejauhan. Tunggu, ada satu hal yang teringat olehnya, yaitu bahwa Jimin mungkin saja akan segera ke sini juga, Jungkook pun dengan sedikit cepat berbalik dan berbelok ke arah kelas dan benar saja, ia melihat sosok Jimin sedang berjalan menuju ke arah itu. Untung saja Jungkook bisa menyadarinya dengan cepat.

" Sunbae-ah, seperti tadi ada guru yang memanggilmu, mungkin itu guru wali kelasmu ? " ucap jungkook yang tentunya hanya sebuah kebohongan

" Wali kelasku ? Untuk apa dia memanggilku ? "

" Entahlah, coba sunbae cek saja, dia mungkin masih ada di ruang guru "

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Jimin langsung berbalik dan berjalan ke arah ruang guru, sepertinya rencana Jungkook berhasil, pria itu pun segera kembali ke tempat Yein tadi dan sayangnya ia sudah tak melihat sosok gadis itu di sana.

Yein berjalan pelan ke halte, melihat banyak orang yang menunggu di sana membuat gadis itu lebih memilih untuk menunggu di bawah pohon ini saja, pohon yang tidak jauh dari halte. Dia memang sudah minum obat pagi tadi apalagi ditambah dengan obat yang barusan ia minum, tapi tetap saja, Yein hanya ingin berjaga-jaga, ia tak boleh kecolongan lagi. Mulai saat ini ia juga harus menjaga jarak dari Jimin. Saraf-sarafnya sepertinya sudah takut dengan kehadiran sosok pria itu, dan juga apakah ia harus menandai tanggal hari ini ? Terlalu banyak hal buruk dan aneh yang terjadi pagi ini, apa mungkin hari ini adalah hari sial Yein ?

Jungkook berjalan ke halte dan mendapati sosok Yein sedang duduk di bawah pohon yang tidak jauh dari tempat penungguan bus itu.

" _Apa dia bodoh ? Jika dia memang menjauhi keramaian, seharusnya dia berdiri saja di halte itu. Jika dia duduk sejauh ini, apa dia pikir dia masih akan tetap mendapat tempat duduk di bus ? "_

Jungkook yang sempat memperhatikan Yein kini kembali melangkahkan kakinya, ia berjalan sedikit cepat ke halte dan bahkan sudah melewati Yein begitu saja, saat sampai ia pun langsung berdiri di barisan terdepan tepat di samping jalan. Orang-orang pasti berpikir kalau Jungkook adalah maniak tempat duduk dalam bus sampai-sampai dia rela berpanas-panasan, padahal masih ada satu tempat kosong di halte itu yang bisa ia duduki.

Sementara Yein, ia sedikit tertawa melihat aksi Jungkook

" _Apa dia segitu tidak maunya berdiri di bus ? Tapi tunggu dulu, bukankah dia pria yang tadi berada di UKS bersamaku ? "_

Beberapa saat kemudian bus datang, Yein dengan sigap langsung berlari, tapi meski begitu ia tetap menjadi yang paling akhir memasuki bus. Saat ini, ia hanya memohon agar dewi fortuna mau berpihak padanya, " _Hanya untuk kali ini saja, kumohon biarkan ada tempat duduk kosong "_ .. Yein memutar matanya, apa benar-benar sudah terisi semua ? Belum sempat ia melihat ke seluruh penjuru, bus ini tiba-tiba saja langsung berjalan yang sontak membuat Yein yang pada saat itu tak memiliki ketahanan sedikit pun langsung terdorong dan hampir jatuh tersungkur, tapi untung saja seseorang langsung menarik tangannya dengan kuat dan langsung menduduki Yein di sebuah kursi kosong dekat jendela.

 **James lalu berkata pada Carroline 'Jika kau tak mau, maka aku yang akan memaksamu agar kau bisa berada di sisiku selamanya'**

Yein langsung memegang dadanya, ia kaget setengah mati, untung saja dia tidak punya riwayat penyakit jantung.

" Kau baik-baik saja ? " sebuah suara langsung mengalihkan perhatian Yein, suara ini, suara si pembaca Secret Journey di dalam UKS tadi.

" E-eh ? Jadi kau ya.. Te-terima kasih " setidaknya hanya beberapa kata itu yang muncul di benak Yein untuk dikeluarkan. Pria itu pun hanya mengangguk sebentar lalu kembali memfokuskan pandangannya ke depan, sementara Yein masih merasa sedikit kaget dan hanya memandang keluar jendela dengan berbagai pikiran yang ada di kepalanya.

" _Tunggu dulu, apa karena ini dia sampai mau berpanas-panasan tadi ? agar dia bisa mendapatkan dua kursi kosong yang sengaja disimpan untukku ? Benarkah ? Tapi... Tidak mungkin kan ? Lagi pula kami tidak saling mengenal, lalu mengenai kursi kosong di sini, apa hanya kebetulan ? Aissh, molla "_

Yein terus tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri sambil tetap menatap keluar. Kursi di samping jendela memang menjadi tempat favoritnya jika di tempat umum seperti ini, karena dengan berada di samping jendela ia setidaknya bisa terus memandang keluar dan dengan begitu saraf-sarafnya bisa sedikit lupa tentang keramaian yang di dalam bus ini. Tapi bagaimana pria ini mengetahuinya ? Apa benar hanya kebetulan ?

Beberapa menit berlalu dan akhirnya bus in berhenti. Jungkook sudah berdiri dan keluar sementara Yein masih di dalam, apartemen Yein memang masih sedikit jauh sehingga dia akan turun di halte berikutnya. Gadis yang terus memusatkan pandangannya keluar itu tak sengaja menatap ke arah Jungkook. Ia terus memperhatikan pria itu bahkan ketika bus kembali berjalan, ia sengaja mengeluarkan sedikit kepalanya keluar jendela hanya untuk melihat Jungkook. Meski tidak jelas, tapi Yein masih bisa sedikit membaca _name tag_ yang menempel di dada kanan pria itu, tertulis 'Jeon Jungkook'.

" _Nama nya Jungkook ? "_

Saat ia terus menatapnya seiring dengan bus yang semakin menjauh, Jungkook tiba-tiba melirik ke arah Yein membuat keduanya secara tidak langsung berinteraksi dalam tatapan itu. Yein pun jadi salah tingkah dan kembali memasukkan kepalanya.

Pria yang tiba-tiba saja masuk ke kehidupan Yein hanya dengan sebuah pertemuan. Jeon Jungkook !

 **To Be Continued**

 **-EPILOG-**

Seoul, 11 Januari 2016

Yein sudah mengecek seluruh isi tasnya tapi sang dompet tetap tak bisa didapat. Bagaimana ini ? Padahal buku yang dia beli ini adalah buku edisi terbatas dan beruntung dia masih bisa mendapatkannya, jika dia tidak membelinya sekarang maka sudah dapat dipastikan kalau buku ini sudah akan habis saat dia kembali nanti.

" Bagaimana nona ? Apa anda jadi membelinya ? " sudah keempat kalinya si penjaga kasir bertanya begitu pada Yein, apa yang harus dia lakukan ?

Kriing krring

Telpon di kasir itu tiba-tiba berbunyi membuat sang penjaga kasir pergi sebentar untuk mengangkatnya.

" Yeoboseyo ? Dengan toko buku Flower Bud di sini "

" Ah iya permisi, untuk gadis yang lupa membawa dompet itu, bisa kau biarkan saja dia membawa pulang buku itu ? "

" Ne ? Maksud anda ? "

" Saya akan membayar untuknya nanti, coba kau berbalik dan liat pria yang sedang berdiri di rak ketiga dan sedang memegang telpon, itu aku. Katakan saja pada gadis itu kalau dia mendapat bonus gratis karena dia sering belanja di sini. Aku akan datang membayar setelah dia pergi nanti "

" Aa-aah iya, baiklah tuan "

Seoul, 23 Februari 2016

Yein dengan cepat berlari ke toilet, ia _tremor_ , berkeringat dingin, dan bahkan sesak nafas. Hal ini pasti karena ia dengan 'sangat' sengaja mengurangi takaran obatnya tadi pagi, niatnya sih supaya konsumsi obatnya bisa berkurang tapi ia tak menyangka kalau dampaknya bisa sebesar ini. Untung saja di toilet itu tidak ada siapa-siapa, tapi... bagaimana ini ? Obatnya ada di tas, dia tidak mungkin kembali ke kelas dengan keadaan seperti ini dan juga bagaimana kalau ada siswi lain yang masuk ke toilet dan melihat keadaannya seperti ini ? Sial! Yein benar-benar berpikir kalau ini adalah hari terakhirnya bisa menyembunyikan semua rahasianya.

Melihat keadaan Yein, Jungkook dengan cepat mengambil sebuah kertas dan spidol besar yang entah ia dapat dimana, ia lalu menuliskan " MAAF! TOILET INI SEDANG DIPERBAIKI. SILAHKAN MENUJU TOILET DI LANTAI ATAS " dan menempelkan kertas itu di pintu toilet. Lalu dengan cepat ia berlari ke kelas. Berharap bahwa orang-orang akan percaya dengan apa yang ia tulis itu.

Beberapa menit kemudian ia sudah kembali lagi ke depan toilet tadi, membukanya sedikit dan menggelindingkan sesuatu yang dibungkus oleh berlapis-lapis kertas.

Yein tentu saja sangat kaget ketika pintu itu terbuka, " Oh tidak, seseorang akan masuk " tapi kemudian yang datang hanyalah gundukan kertas lalu pintu itu segera tertutup kembali. Tremor Yein makin menjadi-jadi tapi ia tetap merangkak perlahan untuk mengambil kertas itu, dan setelah ia buka... Ternyata itu adalah obatnya, di kertas itu tertulis ' Maaf tidak ada air '. Yein tersenyum singkat lalu segera menelan beberapa butir obat tersebut. Pasti Jiyeon, ya pasti Jiyeon yang sudah memberikan obat ini.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter Selanjutnya**

" Yein-ah, saat kau rasa semuanya sudah sangat berat untuk kau tahan sendirian, kau bisa memanggilku untuk membantumu kapan pun kau mau "

" Tadi Jimin sunbae datang padaku, dia bertanya satu pertanyaan yang paling kau benci di dunia ini. Dan sepertinya, kau sudah membuat satu kesalahan besar, Jung Yein "

" Jika kau tidak masuk 3 besar saat akhir semester nanti, ayah akan langsung mengirimmu ke Shanghai "

" Jiyeon-ah, obatku.. Obatku... "

" Kenapa ?, bicaralah dengan tenang "

" Obatku yang ada di locker hilang ! "

 **A/N**

Maaf telat posting dan di chapter ini pendek. Dan juga maaf kalau kalian masih punya banyak pertanyaan di chapter 1 ini. Maaf juga kalau cerita di chapter ini agak gaje, mungkin efek sudah lama kaga bikin fanfict chaptered. Mohon untuk kritik dan sarannya supaya chapter 2 nya bisa lebih baik lagi (y)


End file.
